Bridges are used by people and objects to traverse obstacles. Bridges may include large concrete and metal bridges designed to traverse a large body of water or valley. However, bridges may also include small wooden bridges designed to traverse a small creek or gully. Such bridges, whether large or small, are typically custom built responsive to the requirements of the obstacle being traversed. However, custom-built bridges may require that the builder of the bridge have specialized knowledge and skills regarding the design and construction of the bridge. Such specialized skills may increase the cost of the project and may increase the amount of time to complete the project. Thus there exists a need for a bridge which minimizes the skill level of the person(s) erecting the bridge and minimizes the cost to erect the bridge.
In addition, many bridges must be assembled at the final destination of the bridge. If the bridge is to be placed in a remote location, the persons(s) constructing the bridge may be required to spend considerable amounts of time at the remote location to assemble the bridge. Consequently there exists a need for a method of erecting a bridge which reduces the amount of time it takes for the bridge to be erected.
Further, many bridges require individual components of the bridge to be produced and/or assembled at the destination for the bridge. The production and/or assembly of such components may require the use of tools which require electrical or other forms of power to operate the tools.  As the necessary tools and/or power may not be conveniently available at a remote location, there further exists a need for a bridge which minimizes the amount of tools and/or power requirements to erect the bridge at its intended location.